Sexy Fortune
by Dyorit
Summary: Karena keberuntungan menurut Jongin adalah dapat menyeret seorang Do Kyungsoo untuk bersenggama hanya dengan beberapa lembar kertas dengan cetakan nominal tertentu. KaiSoo. KaiD.O. Rated M. NC-21 (REPOST karena di hapus)


Tittle: Sexy Fortune

Author: Dyorit

Genre: (Jujur kaga tao)

Rating: M (For sex scene and dirty talk)

Length: ONESHOOT (cius dah -_-)v

Pairing: Kyungsoo—Kai

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang menyayanginya. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, LEMON, NC +21, DIRTY TALK, UKE NAKAL (?), OOC (Out Of Character), BL (Boys Love), boy x boy, boys love boys, typo's beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut. PERINGATAN BAGI YANG KAGA SUKA RATE **M **ATAUPUN YAOI MENDING JANGAN MAKSAIN BACA DAH, TAKUTNYA NANTI MALAH MUNTAH (?)

Author's Note: FF rate M, dengan plot yang amat sedikit. Uke nakal (?). Cuma mau bilang aja buat yang belom cukup umur jan di paksain kalo kaga suka (siape juga yg mao maksa) :v

~…~

DAKK…

Jongin menutup _laptop_nya dengan kasar sesaat setelah _film porno gay _baru miliknya selesai. Sekarang ia mulai menyumpah serapahi bagaimana sutradara dari _film _itu bisa mengarahkan pihak yang _di dominasi _dengan begitu liar dan menggairahkan, ia butuh Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Tapi Kyungsoo sedang pergi sekarang

"Arghhh….." Jongin berteriak frustasi saat melihat benda di antara selangkangannya menggembung besar. Ia berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu menyeringai, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya. Dengan menahan seluruh gejolak masa mudanya ia berlari keluar kamar, kedua bola matanya langsung menemukan si mungil Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan kantung-kantung plastik belanjaan di _counter _dapur dengan wajah lesu dan di tekuk. Jongin menjerit senang dalam hati karena sepertinya Dewi Fortuna benar-benar sangat mencintainya hari ini. Kyungsoo pasti benar-benar sedang membutuhkan 'bantuannya'

"Jadi, kali ini siapa saja?" Jongin bertanya, punggungnya menyandar di ambang pintu dapur. Kyungsoo mengentikan kegiatannya untuk mengeluarkan belanjaannya sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya

"Kris, Chanyeol, Chen" jawabnya kalem, tubuhnya mulai bergerak kesana-kemari memasukan bahan-bahan dapur ke dalam kulkas

"Aku akan membayarmu setara dengan bayaran ketiganya jika kau mau bercinta denganku sekarang juga" Kyungsoo berbalik, memandang Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik dan tajam. Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku sudah terlalu 'keras' saat ini. Dan aku yakin Ibumu itu benar-benar sedang membutuhkan uang karena kau dengan tenang menerima tiga pria berpenis besar sekaligus"

"Transfer uangnya setelah kita selesai dan kau akan mendapatkannya beberapa menit lagi" ujar Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan belanjaannya. Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan langkah tak sabaran dan langsung meraup tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menghantamkan punggung lelaki yang lebih kecil ke dinding dapur

"Aku mau sekarang bukan beberapa menit lagi" Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil, Jongin pasti sedang benar-benar 'keras' saat ini

Jongin langsung melepas kaos dan celana juga dalaman Kyungsoo, karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabar dalaman Kyungsoo hanya turun hingga tumitnya. Menggantung di salah satu kakinya, Jongin menuntun kedua kaki Kyungsoo agar melingkar di pinggangnya, lelaki yang lebih kecil menurutinya melingkarkan kakinya erat-erat pada pinggang lelaki yang lebih besar. Jongin mulai meremas bokong Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia membuka celananya sendiri dengan sedikit kesusahan, membuat Kyungsoo melenguh panjang dengan erotis

Jongin meraup bibir Kyungsoo memangut dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo untuk kemudian mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo agar terbuka menggunakan lidahnya. Kyungsoo menurutinya lagi, ia membuka mulutnya dan lidah Jongin langsung menerobos masuk, membelit dan menyesap lidah Kyungsoo. Jongin menggesekkan ujung penisnya yang telah basah oleh precum pada cincin rektum Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dan mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin memasukkan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan dengan tidak sengaja kepala bagian belakangnya terkantuk dinding dan ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja

"Dasar brenghh—brenghsekhh, i—tu sakithh sek—sekalih" umpatnya di antara desahannya karena Jongin langsung memompa lubangnya dengan kuat, kasar, dan cepat. Terkesan tidak sabaran dan terburu-buru

Kyungsoo meremas pundak Jongin dan kakinya semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya saat lelaki yang _mendominasi_nya itu menekan titik terdalamnya berulang-ulang kali hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang, ringan tanpa beban

"Di—disanahh, leb—lebih keras lagi—hh" Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin sambil terus mendesah tidak terkendali. Jongin menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit tengkuk dan leher belakang Kyungsoo sambil terus menusuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan hentakan keras tapi nikmat dan teratur

"Ah… ah… ah… brengsek ini luar biasa sekali" umpat Jongin di antara desahannya, sebelah tangannya mulai kembali meremas bokong Kyungsoo, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain meraba bokong Kyungsoo mendekati lubangnya kemudian langsung memasukan ketiga jarinya ke dalam lubang kyungsoo yang masih penuh dengan penisnya yang terus memompa. Kyungsoo kembali tersentak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menjerit keras hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Tidak memperdulikan tetangga sebelah yanga mungkin akan protes nanti. Kepalanya terkantuk kembali dengan dinding, Jongin memindahkan mulutnya untuk mengulum puting Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mengeras dan memerah

Kyungsoo mendesah makin tidak karuan saat Jongin mengigit dan mengulum putingnya bergantian, kakinya sudah lemas jadi sekarang kakinya sudah tidak membelit pinggang Jongin dan malah terkulai menggantung di antara tubuh Jongin. Tangannya yang tidak bisa diam mencakar punggung Jongin, membuat Jongin sedikit mendesis sakit perih. Ingatkan Jongin untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo memotong kukunya setelah mereka selesai

Kyungsoo langsung berteriak keras, melengkukang tubuhnya hingga dadanya menabrak bibir Jongin yang sedang mengulum putingya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Jongin semakin fokus menusuk Kyungsoo dengan penisnya sambil menggaruk bagian dalam rektum Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan ketiga jarinya karena dinding rektum Kyungsoo langsung menyempit setelah mencapai puncaknya. Lebih cepat, lebih keras, dan lebih kasar. Ia sudah hampir sampai. Perut Jongin dan penis Kyungsoo yang bergesekan mulai terasa licin dan lengket secara bersamaan berkat cairan Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin mencapai puncaknya

Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin, mengubur wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin dengan nafas terengah-engah yang terdengar pendek-pendek. Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah mencapai puncaknya sambil meremas bokong Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Penisnya masih tertanam di lubang Kyungsoo

"Ayo pindah tempat, kakiku pegal" bisik Jongin setelah ia dapat mengatur nafasnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk malas, masih belum bisa mengendalikan nafasnya

"Asal jangan di atas _coffee table _dan _sofa _aku baru membersihkannya tadi pagi" Jongin mengangguk kemudian membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi tanpa melepas penisnya yang masih tertanam pada lubang Kyungsoo

Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo ke dalam _bath tub _lalu mengisi airnya hingga seatas bawah dadanya. Jongin duduk hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo agar bersandar pada tepi _bath tub_. Kyungsoo pasrah, ia mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit saat Jongin mulai menuntun kembali penisnya yang ereksi menuju lubang Kyungsoo. Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mendesah gila dengan tangan mencengkram pinggiran _bath tub _dan air beriak keras karena hujaman penis Jongin pada lubang Kyungsoo di dalam air, Jongin meraih dua sikat gigi miliknya dan Kyungsoo dari washtafle dan kembali memasukan gagang tumpulnya pada lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berteriak marah dan frustasi. Suaranya teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar seperti menggeram dan tertahan di tengah tenggorokannya

"Berhhh—berhentih, memasukhhanhh benda lainhh ke—ke dalam lubangkuhh selainhh pen—penishmuhh, brengsek—hh" Jongin tidak memperdulikannya ia malah menggerakkan kedua sikat gigi itu bergantian saat penisnya mundur, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karena rasanya terlalu nikmat. Jongin tahu _double penetration _adalah kelemahan Kyungsoo

"Heh, kau menyuruhku berhenti tapi kau malah menikmatinya. Dasar pelacur" Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin dan lebih memilih mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mendesah hingga wajahnya memerah karena nafsu yang terlalu besar, matanya terbuka sedikit melihat Jongin yang terlihat kesal

Jongin yang merasa kesal karena di abaikan oleh Kyungsoo langsung menunduk dan meraih puting Kyungsoo dengan giginya, menariknya kuat-kuat lalu melepaskannya. Sebelah puting Kyungsoo yang lain ia mainkan dengan tangannya. Padahal ia suka sekali saat Kyungsoo berucap _dirty talk _saat mereka bercinta itu benar-benar meningkatkan _libido_nya , maka itulah ia selalu menggoda Kyungsoo saat mereka _having sex_

Kyungsoo menjerit lebih keras saat ia kembali meraih puncak kenikmatannya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah tiba di puncak kenikmatan sebelum dirinya, langsung mencabut kedua sikat gigi itu dari lubang Kyungsoo dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia mencabut penisnya yang masih tegang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernafas lega karena ia tahu sebelum Jongin sampai pada puncaknya ini semua belum berahir

Dengan gerakan yang terkesan gegabah dan tergesa-gesa, Jongin membopong Kyungsoo keluar dari _bath tub _dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan Kyungsoo berada di atasnya

"_Ride me, slut_" Kyungsoo bangun dari atas tubuh Jongin, memposisikan lubangnya di atas penis Jongin yang mengacung kemudian turun dengan kasar membuat penis Jongin langsung menabrak titik terdalamnya. Keduanya mendesah erotis karena rasanya terlalu nikmat

Kyungsoo menyimpan kedua telapak tangannya pada perut Jongin yang terasa basah karena air lalu mulai menaik-turunkan bokongnya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang terletak di perut Jongin sebagai penyangga, Jongin membantunya dengan menyambut setiap bokong Kyungsoo turun dengan menaikkan pinggangnya. Kyungsoo mendesah semakin tidak terkendali dengan wajah memerah dan rambut acak-acakan setengah basah. Jongin merasa ia sudah hampir sampai, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo berhenti dan menyuruhnya untuk berganti posisi menjadi 69. Kyungsoo tanpa ragu membuka selangkangannya di hadapan wajah Jongin membuat lubangnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah merekah tersaji di depan wajah Jongin

Jongin langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tidak fokus pada penis Jongin yang berada di dalam mulutnya, membuat Jongin merintih nikmat beberapa kali karena tenggorokan Kyungsoo yang bergetar memberi getaran nikmat pada penisnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin sampai pada puncaknya, Kyungsoo mencoba menelan cairan Jongin yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya walaupun sedikit tersedak

Kyungsoo berguling ke samping saat merasa tubuhnya sakit semua terutama lubangnya, padahal nanti malam ia masih memiliki janji dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Chen menyewanya besok. Jongin merangkak di atas tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih mengatur nafasnya

"Aku ingin _doggie style_, atau kau yang 'menunggangiku'" rengek Jongin sambil menggigit dan menyesap leher Kyungsoo hingga membekas

"Tidak sekarang, aku masih punya janji dengan dua penis besar lainnya nanti malam" tolaknya. Jongin menggeram dengan wajah terkubur di antara perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali menggelinjang geli karena getaran dari bibir Jongin yang menyentuh kulitnya

"Kau biasanya melayaniku sampai sepuluh ronde" protes Jongin. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin dari atasnya untuk menarik selimut di bawah kakinya

"Pengertianlah sedikit padaku kita sudah melakukan hampir tiga ronde, aku sudah memakan spermamu, kau _memasuki_ku tanpa _lubricant _juga jari dan sikat gigi bokongku jadi sakit sekali padahal nanti malam masih ada dua penis besar yang akan memasukinya. Sialan aku jadi harus membeli sikat gigi baru" Jongin ngambek ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, padahal ia belum puas sama sekali. Kyungsoo menepuk bibir Jongin yang mengerucut lumayan keras. Membuat Jongin mengaduh

"Kita masih bisa memakai sikat gigi itu, jika kau ingin tahu" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut dan mata menatap tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si mesum

"Tentu saja kalau itu kau, kau kan _maniak sex _jadi kau akan membayangkan menyetubuhi lubangku dengan lidahmu saat kau menggosok gigi. Aku bahkan yakin kau pasti akan lebih sering menggosok gigi dengan sikat itu" Jongin terbahak keras saat Kyungsoo dapat menebak dengan tepat isi otaknya

"Mungkin kau juga akan membayangkan sedang mengulum penisku saat kau menggosok gigi dengan sikat itu nanti"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, bajingan"

"Ibumu harusnya sudah mati, dia merepotkanmu dengan menyuruhmu secara tidak langsung mencari uang untuk pengobatannya" Jongin mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam dan benci

"Jika Ibuku benar-benar meninggal setelah pembicaraan ini, aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan _sex _denganmu seumur hidupku. Walaupun kau sekarat dan meminta _sex _sebagai permintaan terahirmu"

"Lalu apa gunanya kau bekerja di _café _milik Joon Myeon yang bahkan gajinya tidak lebih besar dari bayaran orang-orang 'miskin' yang menyewamu?"

"Setidaknya aku memiliki _uang bersih _di antara _uang kotor_ di tabunganku"

"Itu pasti satu banding tiga" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Tentu saja Yang Mulia Pangeran Kim Jongin pasti tidak mengerti pikiran rakyat jelata seperti dirinya

"Berhenti mengoceh aku mengantuk" Kyungsoo merubah posisinya mejadi memunggungi Jongin. Tangan nakal Jongin mencuri kesempatan dengan menyusup ke dalam selimut yang di pakai Kyungsoo untuk mengelus lubang Kyungsoo dan meremas bokongnya

"Hentikan tangan nistamu itu atau akan ku bakar semua koleksi _film porno gay_ juga seluruh isi dompetmu"

"Sekali saja, Kyung"

"Aku tidak akan memasak untuk sebulan kedepan"

Dan percayalah Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak memasak dalam satu bulan dan membuat Jongin meratapi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu sering makan makanan _instant_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa di atas penderitaan Jongin

END

APA-APAAN INI? INI PULL LEMON DENGAN SEDIKIT PLOT*SHOCK #ditabok. Ini Ff NC LEMON pertamaku, maap kalo jelek Ato kurang panas, kalo kurang panas bakar aja leptopnya yang buat baca ini ep ep. Canda weh :v. Maap juga soalnya di sini gue enggak terlalu banyak ngetik suara desahannya (?). gue cuma berpikir narasi lebih menyenangkan buat di bayangin daripada ada sisipan suara desahan*slap*. Oke itu Cuma pemikiran gue doang


End file.
